


Midnight Silhouette

by Mizumori Fumaira (mizu_fumaira)



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizu_fumaira/pseuds/Mizumori%20Fumaira
Summary: Gadis itu tahu, kalau ketidakhadirannya bukanlah suatu kesengajaan. Namun, di balik jendela balkonnya, gadis itu bertanya: apakah ia kini berada di antara kelip lampu di kota, atau melebur dalam gelapnya malam?





	Midnight Silhouette

**Midnight Silhouette**

**a Love Nikki fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Love Nikki © Elex**

_Author doesn't gain any profit from this_

 

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang berjalan menyebrangi ruang tamunya. Langkahnya begitu senyap karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan kedua sahabatnya yang tertidur begitu saja di permadani lembut pemberian Pangeran Royce.

Tadi siang Yoko dan Momo mengadakan pesta syukuran atas rumah baru mereka bertiga yang bertempat di wilayah Apple Federal. Hampir semua kenalan mereka datang berkunjung, bahkan Kimi yang punya kesibukan superpadat sempat mengunjunginya sebentar sambil memberikan beberapa peralatan rumah tangga dan beberapa pasang baju.

Semua ... kecuali satu orang.

Menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota di bawah melalui jendelanya yang besar, gadis itu berusaha menebak di mana satu temannya yang tak datang itu kini berada. Mungkin dia ada di salah satu titik terang di bawah sana. Atau sedang melebur dalam kegelapan di wilayah lain. Dengan konflik terkait resep yang semakin memanas di setiap wilayah, wajar saja kalau orang itu juga sibuk.

Walau begitu, gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Pertemuan dengan orang itu bisa dihitung jari. Gadis itu berharap bahwa setidaknya hari ini dia bisa ...

_set!_

Sekelebat bayangan lewat begitu saja di balik jendelanya. Refleks, gadis itu segera berjongkok agar sosoknya tak terlihat oleh apapun itu yang ada di balik jendelanya. Meski detak jantungnya tak beraturan, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mengintip sosok yang ada di depan pintu balkon kamarnya.

Bulan yang terhalang awan malam itu membuatnya tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas dari balik jendela. Walau begitu, postur itu, pasti ...

Belum sempat gadis itu meraih gagang pintunya, sosok itu sudah menghilang. Walau begitu, gadis itu langsung meneriakkan namanya saat ia membuka pintu balkonnya, tak peduli meski itu bisa membangunkan semua tetangganya.

"Tuan Orlando!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mengecek ke halaman rumahnya di bawah sana, namun sosok yang ia cari telah menghilang. Yang tertangkap oleh netranya adalah sebuah buket bunga mawar sewarna dengan rambut sang gadis. Sedikit kecewa, gadis itu mengambil buket bunganya.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berteriak sekencang itu pada malam hari, Nona Nikki."

Nikki segera mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha mencari sumber dari suara tadi, "Tuan Orlando? Anda di mana?"

"Mohon maaf nona, tapi saat ini ... keadaan saya tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan kepada nona. Sebaiknya nona kembali ke dalam, ini sudah larut."

Gadis itu kemudian menyadari ada satu noda kecil yang cukup kentara pada buketnya. Warna merah dengan aroma khas besi.

Nikki yang biasanya pasti akan menurut dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, namun gadis itu tak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, maka ...

"Tidak sebelum aku mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung padamu."

Dalam sekejap mata, sosok pria itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Setelan jasnya serta rambutnya yang biasa rapi tampak berantakan. Kemeja putihnya dinodai warna darah. Selain aroma darah, Nikki dapat mencium aroma mirip mesiu dari payung yang dipegang pria itu.

"Mohon maaf karena berpenampilan seperti ini di hadapan anda, nona. Juga maaf karena tidak sempat datang ke pestamu tadi siang," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Nikki tahu kalau ucapannya bukan sebuah basa-basi. Pria itu sibuk, namun di tengah kesibukannya ia menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan sebuah buket cantik secara diam-diam seperti tadi.

Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap noda darah yang juga berada di wajah pria itu, Nikki tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk menggelar pesta kedua sekarang. Bersediakah anda ikut serta, Tuan Orlando?"

Orlando sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah gadis itu namun kemudian tertawa kecil, "tentu saja kalau anda tidak keberatan, Nona Pemilik Rumah."

Di balik jendela, keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyuh! akhirnya biaa bikin asupan OrlaNikki sendiri heheheh. Jadi sebenernya ini drabble buat salah satu challenge yg berakhir 20 mei lalu cuma y batu kepublish sekarang karena ... lupa *jduagh
> 
> challengenya drabble makanya pendek begini hehe
> 
> eniwei, ini idenya muncul pas baru ada fitur cottage/rumah pondok. kebetulan waktu itu saya udah ketemu (dan jatuh cinta) sama orlando wwwwwww. terus jadi kepikiran aja.
> 
> yha ini bacotannya udah lebih panjang dari ficnya ya hahahaha. gpp. semoga nanti bisa bikin lagi OrlaNikki :>
> 
> -regards, Fumaira


End file.
